


Conflagration

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wildfire knows its purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflagration

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _the wounded hero_

Was this a dream?

Was it some nightmare he'd feel trapped in forever, broken and bloodied? 

But no. It was worse, infinitely worse, than just some night hag. It was a hell that threatened everything. And it had to be stopped.

The walls of Arago's shadow-castle tumbled down around his head; the halls choked with corpses and empty shells, the darkness clawed black streaks down his armour's battered plates, and there seemed to be no end to the devastation --

Ryo spit bloody froth, shook slick scarlet from his hair, and raised his burning blades. 

_Let it be cleansed in fire._


End file.
